full_moon_highfandomcom-20200215-history
Lavia Renberth
- Human = - Casual = - Pack Attire = }} - Talbot Pack= - Lycan = - Pack Attire = }}}} }} Lavia Renbeth was once a former follower of Lucien; having been turned like Peter, she embraced her Lycan form. Being used by Lucien to force Peter to kill in order to make him part of his pack, she was needlessly sacrificed for such a purpose. However, Peter's mercy and kind heart won her over, as she changed over to the Talbot Pack, becoming one of its most powerful members. Unfortunately, she has fallen hopelessly and devotedly in love with Ben Selton, much to everyone's annoyance. Characteristics *'Name': Lavia Renberth *'Age': 16 *'Hair': Ice Blue (in both forms) *'Eyes': Ice Violet (Yellow in Lycan) *'Likes': Tea, sewing stuffed animals, sweets, cute things and people (Jean, Vivian, Kiri, Jas, etc) manga and anime, Ben (love interest) *'Dislikes': the rain, snow storms, not seeing the sun *'Family': Deceased, Crystal Renberth (long lost older sister) Appearance Human/Casual Lycan Pack Attire Background The Little Snow Wolf Lavia was born in an Alaskan village; her father being the chieftain of the village. After years of struggling, and many unfortunate stillborn, Lavia was born. However, fate deemed it cruel on her birthday, as she was born with an unknown illness; as an infant, she was still and quiet, as though eternally asleep. Fearing they would lose another child yet again and her condition becoming critical, they turned to their village’s ancient healer: an Eskimo shaman named Yugoda. There, he gave them something that could help her: the Blood of the Arctic Lycan. It was rumored that a long time ago, a Lycan had adapted to the snow, gaining medicinal healing properties, and had one day gave a pint of his blood to the shaman to bless. However, he warned them that by drinking the blood, their daughter could turn as well. Taking the risk in desperation, they fed her a spoonful of the blood. The blood had saved her life, as well as turning her hair and eyes the color of ice blue. She spent most of her childhood growing up in the North with her tribe, and was very close to her parents. However, a strange occurrence seemed to follow her: wherever she went, it constantly snowed. The villagers thought of her as an outcast, and had no friends at all. Her mother and father had told her about the particulars of her birth, but told her not to give up, stating that the Shaman that had given them the blood had stated to them that only love would be able to thaw the frozen storm. The villagers, unable to put up with the winter, hired Hunters, believing the child to be a monster, and kill her. They broke into their home, but were unable to kill her at the first shot, as they were only able to kill her parents, who protected her. Shocked and traumatized by this, she screamed out, awakening her dormant Lycanthropy, transforming before them, as well as unlocking her ability of cryokinesis. However, it was far too powerful, as not only did she freeze and kill the hunters, but the entire village as well. As she left the village, she was rescued by a cloaked fellow who took her to an orphanage to be taken care of. There, she met Raizer, who she learned had also been turned as well, though was shy about it… really shy. But even the one friend she had wasn’t enough to help end the endless winter colds that followed her, as now, the snow storms and cold followed her to the orphanage. Because of this, the other kids shunned her, even going as far as to bully her. Even the girls took it harder on her by stripping her and throwing her out in the cold. But it didn’t bother her, as she was immune to the cold, but not to the abuse or bullying. She spent most of her time making dreamcatchers, hoping it would stop the snow and bullying, but all it did was just serve to make the other children bully and tease her even more. As she got older, she would overhear others commenting on the gloominess of the snow storms around her, making her feel increasingly depressed and lonely. At one point in her life, she was in a relationship with a young man, but he broke up with her because he couldn’t stand a rather depressing and lonely girl. When she turned sixteen, she and Raiser were invited by the Beast to join his pack, with the tasked mission of bringing Alpha into their group. Arming them both with Immortal Fangs, the two would be no match against the wolf pack protectors of the city, as well as the Hunters who dared to kill them for just being. Trials by Fire and Ice Personality Lavia is first introduced portraying an emotionless face, seeming more secluded from everyone, including Lucien as well. After she joins the Talbot Pack, her first real pack in a long time, she develops a happier demeanor. She is obsessed with Ben to the point of considering anyone who shows affection towards him a rival, but views Christie as the biggest one since Ben's feelings are centered strongly on her (though this is merely due to a misunderstanding between the two). And when Marion threatens him, Lavia loses her calm demeanor and enters a somewhat satanic-appearing state that frightens to spank her as punishment, saying it would be her ‘hobby’. She’s also very polite towards everyone, typically addressing others with darling. Of course, she does this only with Peter. She cares deeply for her new pack and all the members. Upon entering, she wasn't feared or hated for her past relationship with Lucien, and she maintains a good relationship with the other members. Although a werewolf, she’s also shy about showing off her body, as she doesn’t like to bathe with other girls. Lavia has a wild imagination in which she tends to fabricate either relationships, love rivals, or a harem scenario (the last one she seems to blush like madly, unable to bear such a large love). Skills/Abilities Powers *'Female Zeta Werewolf' *'Cryokinesis': Due to drinking the blood of an Artic werewolf as a young baby, she gains the ability to shoot ice blasts in her human and lycan form, but they are stronger as a lycan. She's able to absorb the heat with physical contact, create ice projectiles, walls for protection, and blasts of ice that can freeze quickly. She can also turn any body of water into ice just by touching it, even flowing water. *'Water Body': Thanks to her Fang, Aquarius, she is able to make her body intangible like water, allowing physical attacks to become powerless against her. *'Cold Immunity': After her transformation, she became immune to cold temperatures. Skills *'Sewing' *'Dancing' *'Outdoor Survival Training' Equipment *'Talbot Pack Uniform' *'Utility Belt' *'Aquarius and Glacier' Relationships Lavia's Relationships Gallery Lavia Renbert (Frost) geared up.JPG|Lavia Renberth (Frost) geared up Lavia Renberth, the Snow Wolf.JPG|Lavia Renberth, the Snow-Wolf Lavia Renberth, Casual and Pack Attire.JPG|Human Lavia Renberth (Aquata), Lycan and Pack Attire.JPG|Lycan Voice Actor Jad Saxton Navigation Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Werewolves Category:Talbot Pack Category:Heroes Category:Ben's Love Interests